Certifiably Insane
by CJ Logan
Summary: Their insane ideas where usually on par, but as Naomi stood against the door frame, she couldn't help but wonder if her girlfriend had lost it completely.


**Author's Note:** I should probably point out, this isn't a show that I tend to watch all that often. So if I've gotten the character's personalities entirely wrong, or messed up a little on the details; then there's your reason.

**Author's Note 2:**I've written this solely at the request of a friend. I told her I needed to deviate slightly from what I usually write, and this is what resulted. I was told it must include Heaven Can Wait by We The Kings, a smile, and was given strict orders that it must have a happy ending, and be uploaded by August 13th so she could read it before she sits her exam. So, to said girl: Here's your story. I hope I've managed to meet your criteria, and try not to let your mind wonder too much; I'm not sure the examiners need to know how much you love Emily Fitch. Good luck lil 'un. :)

**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I do not own Skins, or any of the characters.

* * *

**CERTIFIABLY INSANE**

Naomi followed the booming music through the house, intent on causing a great deal of pain to whoever it was that was responsible for waking her from her alcohol induced, comatose state. Taking a second to shake the hangover fog from her brain, the lyrics swam briefly through her ears.

_Heaven can wait up high in the sky.._

And then she knew exactly who was to blame. "Maybe she'll get to see heaven sooner than she thinks. I'm gonna kill her. I actually am going to kill her."

Pressing a hand to her head in an attempt to stem the throbbing ache that was forming, she held herself steady against the wall, before continuing through to the kitchen, and towards the source of the increasingly loud music.

Scrunching up her face and peering through one eye, as the harsh light of day shone through the windows, Naomi located the laptop perched on the counter top. "You, can die first."

As she dragged her feet along the cold floor, and reached out to turn off the speakers, something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. She had to squint through the rain that was currently attacking the window, but she soon realised that her brain wasn't actually playing tricks on her. Amused, and still slightly annoyed, she walked over to the open door that faced the back garden.

Their relationship never had been conventional. Neither of them had ever been conventional. They're insane ideas were usually on par, but as Naomi stood against the door the frame, watching the girl outside dancing in the rain, she couldn't help but wonder if her girlfriend had finally lost it completely.

"What?" Emily questioned, child-like innocence adorning her face, as she stopped and noticed the blonde watching her.

Naomi reached across to finally silence the song. "You do realise it's raining don't you?" Pointing out the obvious, she wasn't actually certain at that point that her girlfriend had even recognised the rain.

"Yup. That's what the goggles are for." She responded as if it was the most logical thing in the world.

"Right.. And the rest of you?"

Emily looked down at herself. _Where's Wally_ short-shorts, and a loose white t-shirt. She couldn't see the problem with it.

"You're going to get wet." Again, she pointed out the obvious, but Emily's sanity was clearly taking a hit today.

"You're right. They are gonna get pretty soaked." And with that she began removing her clothes until she was stood only in a blue starry bra, a pair of frog patterned girl-boxers, and the goggles Naomi had bought her months before, for an entirely different purpose.

Naomi laughed, "Not quite what I meant, Em.."

Shrugging, Emily reached out her hand for her girlfriend to take.

"No, no, no.. You have got to be kidding." Naomi took note of the look on Emily's face; apparently she wasn't. "Hey, you wanna dance in the rain in your underwear, go ahead. But I'm staying right here." And right there she was staying; she had quite a nice view from the spot she was standing. If it was possible, Emily looked more beautiful with her red hair, darkened from the rain, clinging in soggy clumps around her face, droplets of water dripping from her chin. And ridiculously cute with her top lip protruding slightly from the pressure caused by the goggles as she smiled.

"What's the big deal?" Naomi raised an eyebrow, and Emily knew then that she wasn't going to come willingly. "Okay, fine, be boring. But I want a kiss."

"Sly, Em. You can't bribe me with kisses."

Emily smiled, "Not trying to bribe you. I'll even come over to you," And with that she put her words into actions, and headed over to the blonde that was now frowning in confusion at how easily Emily had backed down.

As she reached her girlfriend, the red head moved forward until she was inches away from her. She watched her closely for a second, her own eyes flipping between the blonde's eyes and mouth, until she saw the confusion drop from Naomi's face.

With a smile tugging at the corners of her lips, Emily slowly reached a hand behind her girlfriend, turning the volume back up slightly on the speakers. "You wanna know something?"

Her warm breath fanned Naomi's face, "What's that?"

Emily's slight smile grew, and a twinkle flickered in her eyes. Leaning in to the blonde's ear, she whispered, "I win," and before Naomi could reply, she pulled her outside, and into the downpour that had grown heavier by the second.

"Em!" Naomi stood, arms loosely hanging out in front of her, looking down at her now soggy socks, and already soaked t-shirt, before lifting her head slowly to look at Emily.

Emily scrunched up her face, unsure which way this was going to go. She probably should have thought that one through first. But as Naomi's features softened a little, she felt daring again. "Well you're already wet now, you might as well dance with me."

"Oh is that right?"

"Yup." With a grin on her face, Emily reached back inside the kitchen, turned the volume up louder, and grabbed Naomi's hand, spinning her around as she did.

The blonde seemed a little reluctant at first, but within seconds her serious exterior melted away completely, and the two were dancing together, giggling like schoolgirls.

As the song died down, and the pair caught their breath, Naomi looked up at her girlfriend, "Emily?"

"Yeah?" the red head asked between forced breaths.

With that, Naomi pushed Emily backwards and into the child's paddling pool situated on the grass behind her. Naturally, Emily grabbed hold of Naomi for support as she fell, pulling the blondedown with her.

Adjusting herself slightly, Naomi smiled, "So where's that kiss?"

In one swift movement, the red head flipped their positions, and pressed her lips gently against Naomi's.

As Emily pulled back a few seconds later, Naomi smiled up at her, "Actually.. I think I win."

One thing was for sure; Emily was completely, and utterly, certifiably insane. But as she lay in the half-filled paddling pool, with her girlfriend smiling down at her, the rain washing over them; Naomi knew for certain that she'd choose crazy over normal any day.


End file.
